Call it Unpredictable
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: Sequel to the story "Call it Fate." MPREG story. Yuu finds out that he's pregnant with Mino's baby and is freaked out. Not only does he have to tell Mino, but now he has to deal with the symptoms of pregnancy. How will Mino and Yuu take on the unpredictable occurrence in their lives? How will Yuu explain to his friends, co-workers and family? Fate brought the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :D So I decided I could write a short sequel to my YuuxMino story "Call it Fate" since I couldn't think of another idea for another story o.o (maybe in the near future haha xD). Any way, I wanted to try and see if I could write an MPREG on these two so if that's something you're not interested in reading then don't read :P But if you are interested, then please read and tell me what you think ^_^**

 **Thanks!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The vomit just kept on coming while Yuu kept his head over the toilet in pain. First thing in the morning and he felt unusually sick. He blamed food poisoning. He must have eaten something to upset his stomach. After another minute of hurling, Yuu flushed the toilet, rinsed his mouth and walked out of the bathroom. He walked towards the room he left opened and found Mino sitting up on his bed.

"Yuu, are you sick? Do you want me to make you some soup or give you some medicine?"

"No, I'm fine now. Besides, I wouldn't want to eat soup this early in the morning." Yuu made his way over to the bed and lied under the bed sheets next to Mino. "How many more hours until you leave for work?"

"Two hours. Do you have any work today?"

"Not until the afternoon. Then I told Chiaki I'd meet him to go see that movie he wanted to watch."

"Ah, I wish I had more time to spend with you. But with all the work piling up, it's been tough. It's a good thing we decided to finally live together. At least I get to see you everyday Yuu-chan." Mino snuggled up against Yuu's back and held him close against him. Yuu couldn't help but blush. Even after all the time they had spent together, he still felt the butterflies in his stomach whenever he was with Mino.

Months had passed since the incident with Shiro and Abe. Since then the two had been able to live in Mino's apartment and enjoy the rest of their days as lovers. Yuu never thought he would find happiness with someone other than Chiaki, but he did. Every day brought him joy and he hoped in his heart that it would last until the end.

XXXX

The day had gone by faster then Yuu had expected. He only had two jobs to do before he met up with Chiaki at the movie theater. He was glad he could spend time with his friend. Since Chiaki had a recent deadline to meet, he was grateful for the break. The two enjoyed the movie they watched and decided to go eat at Panda-Way once they were done.

Unfortunately for Yuu, he wasn't able to stomach as much food as he wanted. He felt a bit dizzy, but thought it would eventually go away. The two finished their meal and left to make their way back to their own homes. Yuu began to stumble a little. Chiaki quickly grabbed onto his friend and held him up.

"Yuu! Are you okay?!" Chiaki said in a panic as he helped his friend. "We should go to the hospital so they can make sure you're okay!"

"No, I'm okay now."

"Yuu! It'll be better to see a doctor! Come on!"

Yuu reluctantly let Chiaki drag him into a taxi as they headed towards the nearest hospital.

XXXX

After what seemed like an eternity, the female doctor that ran some tests of Yuu finally walked into the room where Yuu and Chiaki were anxiously waiting. She looked at Yuu and smiled. "Congratulations Yanase, you're pregnant." The room went dead silent.

"Pregnant?! How?! Why?! Are you sure?!" Yuu yelled out in disbelief.

"Yes Yanase, you're four weeks pregnant. It's odd, but it has happened before. Some males are just able to reproduce like females can. It looks like you're one of them. I want you to start your check-ups as soon as possible. We need to make sure the baby is healthy throughout the pregnancy."

"Wait! Are you completely sure about this?! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"I'm sorry Yanase, but I'm completely sure. There's a baby growing inside you. I'm going to make sure you start taking some vitamins and please make sure to watch your diet."

"So that means I'm going to be an uncle!" Chiaki proclaimed in excitement. "Mino is going to be so surprised when you tell him!"

"We're not telling Mino anything! At least, not until I figure out how I'm going to tell him. You also can't tell Hatori!"

Chiaki nodded in agreement. Yuu sighed out and looked down. He wasn't sure how Mino was going to take the news. It just wasn't normal for a man to become pregnant. Why did he have to be one of the rare ones who could? Yuu hoped he would find a way to tell Mino the news and soon.

XXXX

"I'm home!" Mino said as he walked into the apartment and took off his shoes at the entrance.

"Welcome back!" Yuu replied. He was lying on the bed, thinking about different ways to tell Mino what he had discovered a few hours ago. Mino walked into the room and moved over to kiss Yuu on the lips.

"How did everything go with Chiaki? Was the movie good?"

"Yeah, it was great. We actually went to the hospital after we ate because I wasn't feeling well."

"What?! Yuu, are you okay?! What did they say?!"

"They said…I was just a bit exhausted and needed some rest. I'll be fine." Yuu knew he shouldn't lie, but he didn't know how to exactly tell his lover that he was expecting a baby. Mino looked at Yuu with worry.

"Then listen to the doctor Yuu-chan and get some rest. I'll let you off for tonight."

"No! Really I'm okay!" Yuu quickly responded. Mino smiled and kissed Yuu again. The kiss slowly turned heated as Mino pressed Yuu onto the bed. Shirts started to come off and were thrown onto the floor. Mino gently kissed Yuu's neck and trailed kisses down to his stomach. Yuu jumped from the touch and pushed Mino away.

"Mino! My stomach!"

"What about your stomach? Are you feeling sick again?"

"I'm going to get fat and I'm going to crave weird food!"

"Yuu, what are you…?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Everything went quiet as Mino stared at Yuu in disbelief. Yuu wasn't sure why he just blurted it out, but he did and he was anxiously waiting for Mino's response.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So what did you think? O_O I tried my best. My plan is to make this story around 5-8 chapters, but I'll see what happens :P Any way please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu was frozen with anxiety. He was waiting for Mino to say something back to him. Mino looked at Yuu with disbelief. It wasn't long until he started to laugh a little which took Yuu by surprise.

"What's so funny?! This is serious!" Yuu nearly shouted.

"Yuu, I think you really are exhausted. I'll let you get some rest so you can feel better in the morning." Mino started to get up but Yuu quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Mino! I'm really pregnant! The doctor told me and Chiaki the news! I have our kid growing inside me and I'm scared because I don't know where it's going to come out!"

Mino noticed the tears forming in Yuu's eyes. He didn't like seeing Yuu upset. "Yuu-chan, how is that possible? We're both men."

"The doctor said I was one of the rare males that could reproduce. I'm already one month into my pregnancy."

"So, we're going to have a baby…"

"Yeah…Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am Yuu! I can't believe I'm going to have a family with the person I love more than anything! Ah, we're going to have to buy baby clothes, diapers and everything else once we know if it's going to be a boy or a girl! Oh! And we have to tell our families and friends!"

"Let's wait a while before we do that. I don't want to surprise my parents with this news out of the blue. They'd probably faint."

"Okay Yuu-chan. Whatever makes you happy." Mino smiled and gently kissed Yuu. He then moved down to kiss Yuu's stomach. "I hope you don't mind me loving your mother."

"M-Mother?!"

"Well you are the one who's pregnant Yuu-chan."

"I'm a man Mino! I don't have any female parts!"

"Ah I can't wait until your stomach grows. We're going to have to buy you some new clothes once that happens."

"Great. I'm going to lose the body I worked so hard to get into shape."

"It'll be alright Yuu-chan. Once the baby is born and you're better, we'll be doing a lot of exercise," Mino replied with a grin. Yuu couldn't help but blush.

"You know Mino this is your fault. I could have lived my life being a seme, but you just had to come into my life and make me an uke."

"Are you mad about that?"

"…No…If it's you, I really don't mind."

Mino gently wrapped his arms around Yuu and embraced his lover as tightly as he could. "We'll get through this together. We've already gone through so much, so this shouldn't be any different." Yuu hugged Mino back and enjoyed the warmth that was coming from the man he loved. He should have known that Mino would be supportive even if it was a strange and unexpected occurrence. After the unpredictable news, Yuu was happy to feel comforted.

XXXX

"M-Mino…! D-Don't!"

Mino gently kissed Yuu's neck while he traced his fingertips down his body. "Just a little Yuu-chan. I promise I'll let you go to sleep soon."

"Don't expect us to do this once I have a big stomach!"

Mino laughed a little and bit lightly on Yuu's collar bone. "Then I need to do as much as I can before then." Yuu's eye twitched in annoyance but quickly stopped once Mino went on to press kisses on his body. "Who do you think the baby will look like?" Mino asked as he looked up at Yuu.

"I-I don't know. It's too early to think about that."

"I hope the baby has your eyes Yuu. I'm going to love him or her as much as I love you."

"Then I want the baby to have your smile."

Mino couldn't help but blush a little from Yuu's words. He didn't realize how much Yuu loved his smile. Mino leaned over to kiss Yuu. He then leaned away and looked down at the maroon eyes he loved so much. "Do you think the baby will be as tall as me or as adorably short as you?"

"Hey, don't push it." Yuu placed his hand gently on Mino's cheek. "It doesn't matter to me whether the baby is short or tall, as long as he or she is healthy, that's all I really want." Mino leaned down to peck a kiss on Yuu's nose.

"You're right Yuu-chan, that's what matters the most. We're going to love our baby no matter what. So for our baby, let me love you for a few more minutes."

Mino leaned back down and kissed Yuu. The two passionately sought for one another as they submitted to their love. They were both extremely happy and anxious for the new addition in their lives and it showed through their love making.

XXXX

The morning sunset had appeared in the sky indicating a new day. Mino had already showered, gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. He had to be at work an hour earlier for a meeting with the other editors. Making sure he had everything he needed in his bag, Mino turned to look at Yuu who was still asleep. His lover wouldn't need to go in for work until noon. Mino had made sure to leave Yuu some breakfast. Now that Yuu was eating for two, he needed all the food and rest he could get.

The thought of being a father had never crossed Mino's mind since he was only interested in men. He had heard there were a few men who could have children, but he never thought he would come across one. Looking at Yuu, Mino was happy that he was given someone to spend the rest of his life with who would give him kids that he never thought he'd have. Mino smiled as he imagined Yuu holding their baby in his arms. Yuu would most likely have to take a few months off from work before and after giving birth, which brought an even bigger smile to Mino's face. He could just see Yuu welcoming him home every night wearing an apron and already having dinner ready for the two of them.

Then again, knowing Yuu, he wouldn't wear an apron or act overly lovey dovey with Mino. So Mino decided he would keep the images in his day dreams. Either way, reality was definitely a lot better then anything he could dream about. Walking over to Yuu's side, Mino gently kissed his lover's cheek.

"I love you Yuu-chan."

Mino kissed Yuu's cheek again before he leaned away, turned around and walked out of the room. He didn't know that Yuu had already woken up and had kept his eyes closed. Yuu blushed once he heard the door close.

"I love you too Mino."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **^_^ Awww! xD Haha, I made myself fangirl with this chapter. Mino and Yuu are just so cute! Hehe. Thank you for reading! :D I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update ;_; I've been busy and haven't had the motivation to write. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mino, can you look over this manuscript?" Hatori asked as he handed Mino a manuscript.

"Sure, I'm still waiting on Takano's comments over Mayumi's manuscript," Mino replied as he grabbed the stack of papers.

"How are things going with you and Yuu? Chiaki wanted me to ask."

"Ah, everything's better then it can be. Has Chiaki told you anything?"

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked a little confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll let you know once I'm done looking over this."

"Thanks."

Hatori went back to sit in his seat while Mino began to look over the manuscript. So Chiaki, Yuu and him were the only ones who knew about the pregnancy from what he could tell. It wasn't a surprise that Yuu wanted to keep it from Hatori. He'd die of embarrassment if his ex-rival knew of his abnormal situation. Mino's phone beeped after a few minutes of marking the manuscript. He looked over and saw that it was a new message from Yuu.

Yuu: What time are you getting home?

Mino: I'm not sure yet. I still need to go through another manuscript and go to a meeting.

Yuu: I see. Well I'll be hanging out with Chiaki for dinner after work. Do you want me to take some food home for you?

Mino: That'd be great Yuu-chan. I'll see you at home! Make sure to eat a lot for you and the baby, okay? :D I love you.

Yuu: Love you too.

Mino couldn't help but smile. He knew Yuu must have been blushing red hot when he sent that. No one made Mino feel like Yuu did. He felt like the luckiest guy on Earth to have a lover like Yuu.

"Mino, I'm done going through Mayumi's manuscript," Takano said as he approached Mino. "There are a few things I want you to tell her to change. Other then those minor things, I think everything else is pretty good."

"I'll do it right away Takano-san."

"Hey Takano, I got a message reminding us that we're going to a social event tomorrow night." Kisa asked as he turned in his seat.

"That's right. It's supposed to be an event to celebrate Mayumi's manga series and Erika's popular series getting their own anime shows. As their editors and as the Emerald Department we have to attend no matter what," Takano replied.

Mino felt like smacking himself for forgetting something so important. He had been occupied with work and Yuu's baby news that the event had slipped his mind. Mino reached for the phone and dialed Mayumi's number. He needed to go through Takano's changes with her but he also wanted to see how she was feeling about tomorrow's event.

"Hello," Mayumi said.

"Hello Mayumi, its Mino from the Emerald Department. I wanted to talk to you about the few changes Takano-san suggested."

"Oh right! I almost forgot about that! I'm sorry Mino, I'm just so nervous about tomorrow! Can you believe I'm in the same league as Erika?!"

Mino laughed, "Well believe it Mayumi. You've worked really hard and your story is a big hit. It's going to do fine as an anime and bring you even more fans."

"That's what I hope for. I don't want to mess up on my speech tomorrow or give off the impression that I don't deserve this amazing opportunity."

"You'll do great, I'm sure of it. Now, should we go through the changes to get your mind off of tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Mino started to go through the changes with Mayumi. All the while he wondered how Yuu was doing.

XXXX

"I knew Mino was going to take it well! You were worried for nothing!" Chiaki exclaimed. He took a sip of his drink while Yuu gave him a slight glare.

"If you were in my situation I'm sure you would have been scared to tell Hatori," Yuu replied back.

"That's true. I'd probably not tell him for a while, but knowing Tori, he'd make me tell him what I was hiding from him." The thought made Chiaki shiver which made Yuu not want to know how Hatori made Chiaki talk.

"You haven't told Hatori, right?"

"Of course not! I'm not going to tell him something like that! Besides, he wouldn't believe me in the first place!"

"Then make sure to keep it that way. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Hatori knew I was going to be a mom."

"He's going to find out eventually, along with everyone else. Are you going to tell your family?" Chiaki asked.

"Maybe when I'm about five months into my pregnancy. Man, it feels weird to say that."

"Say Yuu, are you going to go to the social event tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Mayumi's going to have one of her stories made into an anime."

"Yeah, and Erika."

Yuu could hear the jealousy in Chiaki's voice and couldn't help but grin. "I see you still don't like Erika that much."

"I never will! She's still after Tori! At least you don't need to worry about Mayumi being after Mino!"

"Hmm, that's true. I wouldn't stand someone flirting with Mino, especially in front of me."

"I'm glad you understand! Now, can you go buy a shirt with me tomorrow afternoon? I want to look my best."

"Sure Chiaki. You can buy me desert as payment."

Both Chiaki and Yuu smiled at one another. They continued eating their food and talked about their favorite manga, the baby and their lovers.

XXXX

Time had gone faster then Mino had expected. He was finishing his last bit of work for the day. Everyone had already left and gone home. Mino wanted to stay a while longer so he could have time to spend with Yuu the day after next. Mino put his things into his bag and got up. He turned around and began to make his way out of the Emerald Department. To his surprise, he came across a young lady who looked to be around her late 20s. Mino quickly recognized her as one of Kisa's mangakas, Eren.

"Hi, you must be Mino! Kisa told me I could come leave my manuscript on his desk so he can go over it tomorrow."

"Ah, go ahead. I was just about to leave. I'm Kanade Mino. It's nice to meet you Miss Eren."

"Oh please just call me Eren," she replied as she went over to place her manuscript on Kisa's desk. She turned back around and faced Mino. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get out of here."

Mino laughed a little, "After you."

Eren laughed a little and made her way passed Mino. The two walked down the hall to the elevators together. They started to talk about Mayumi, Erika and the social event they would both attend. What Mino didn't realize was that Eren had become interested and attracted to him. That was definitely something Yuu wouldn't like to know.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O Yes, another person has come to try and break Yuu and Mino apart :O Yuu's pregnant! He doesn't need any more problems o.o Haha, well any way thanks for reading. I'll try to update again soon :D**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Yuu arrived home he decided to make a quick dinner for Mino to enjoy - a simple meal of miso soup and rice cakes. Yuu was glad to finally be home after a busy day. He was sitting comfortably on the couch while reading _The Kan_ and snacking on some chips. He had received a text from Mino an hour ago saying he was about to leave work and head home. Yuu had spent his afternoon hanging out with Chiaki. He was happy to get the time to relax, but he felt bad that his lover was recently bombarded with piles and piles of work.

The door to the apartment opened and Mino entered with an "I'm home," which Yuu replied back with "Welcome back." Yuu got up from the couch and went to greet Mino at the entrance. "I made dinner so feel free to go take a shower and then eat."

"Thanks Yuu," Mino replied as he leaned forward to kiss his lover. "How was your day? Have you been feeling well?"

"Work was okay. I had fun hanging out with Chiaki too. Overall I felt fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll go take a quick shower so I can eat the delicious meal you made me." Mino kissed Yuu's cheek and walked off towards the bedroom. Yuu didn't want to admit it out loud, but he loved being spoiled with Mino's affection. It reminded him everyday that he was loved. Yuu walked back over to the couch and sat down. He picked up his favorite manga and resumed reading where he had left off.

XXXX

After dinner Mino decided to get ready for bed knowing that he'd need the energy to keep up with the busy day he had the next day. Mino started to undo his tie while Yuu watched from where he was sitting on the bed. He could tell that Mino was a bit stressed out.

"You seem really tense. Here, I'll give you a massage," Yuu said. Mino smiled and nodded his head as he went to lie down on their bed. Yuu gently started to massage his shoulders and neck, receiving small sounds of satisfaction from Mino. "Mayumi must be nervous about tomorrow."

"She's very nervous, but I told her everything would turn out great when I talked to her earlier," Mino replied.

"It's true, she is a really great mangaka and her story deserves this big opportunity."

"That's exactly what I told her…Ah Yuu-chan that feels great!"

Yuu smiled knowing that he was doing his lover a big favor by giving him a massage. After a few minutes Yuu finished with the massage and let his lover face him with an appreciative smile.

"I feel so happy knowing that I get to see you and hold you everyday Yuu-chan. In nine months I'll also be able to hold our baby and love him or her as much as I love you."

Mino moved forward to kiss Yuu and pushed him softly onto the bed. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but in a matter of seconds it started to turn more heated and passionate. Mino trailed his hand down Yuu's slender body while Yuu sneaked his hand under Mino's shirt and felt his lover's lean and sculpted back underneath his fingertips. Mino slowly broke the kiss and moved his lips onto Yuu's neck, gently biting at the skin.

"M-Mino…"

Mino started to move his hand down Yuu's body and towards his special area. But before he could get there, his cell phone started to ring. Mino and Yuu both froze. It was obviously an important call if someone was calling him so late. Mino looked at Yuu with an apologetic look before he got up and took out his phone.

"Hello. Ah, Takano-san! Yes, everything is prepared for tomorrow. I talked to Mayumi and told her to meet with me for last minute preparations for her speech…Oh yes, I did meet one of Kisa's mangakas named Eren. She was very nice…Yes I look forward to it. Good-bye."

Mino hung up the phone and moved to place it on the nightstand. Yuu kept his eyes on his lover wondering if they were going to continue. At the same time he knew that Mino was tired and didn't want to seem selfish. Mino moved back over Yuu and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do you to continue Yuu-chan?"

"Aren't you tired? You can sleep if you want. Tomorrow is a big day."

"But I won't be able to sleep knowing I didn't satisfy you," Mino replied as he moved his lips onto Yuu's neck. He started to gently bite at the skin again which caused Yuu to gasp in pleasure.

"You know, Chiaki and I were talking about how Hatori has Erika going after him. It made me wonder if there's anyone after you too."

Mino leaned away from Yuu's neck and looked down at him. "I don't think there is."

"There has to be someone. You're part of the famous Emerald Department that's made up of charming princes."

"Does that make you feel uneasy Yuu-chan? If so, you don't need to worry. I have only eyes for you."

"Hmm…Then prove it to me," Yuu answered back with a slight smirk. Mino laughed a little and leaned forward to kiss Yuu again. They were going to have another night filled with love that couldn't easily be broken.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while o.o I have barely had time or motivation to work on my fanfics o.o (what's wrong with me?! Dx) but I will try my best to keep updating (better late then never right?). Anyway thanks for reading! Your reviews are always welcomed! :D Also I've been working on a project for a Drama CD based off of one of my anime stories. If you want to check out what I have so far send me a PM and I'll send you the YouTube link!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mino didn't want to go to work. Looking at Yuu who was fast asleep in their bed was enough to make him want to skip work and slide under the covers next to his lover. As much as he wanted to do that, he knew it was better not to. He wouldn't be able to handle Takano's fury. Besides, it was a special day. Mayumi was going to be praised for getting her manga made into an anime. As an editor, Mino was proud of her accomplishment after years of dedication and hard work.

Deciding that it was time to go, Mino leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Yuu's cheek. He'd see the younger male at the event in the evening. As soon as Mino turned around and started to walk off, Yuu quickly awoke from his slumber, jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom fully naked. Mino hurriedly chased after his lover and entered the bathroom. Yuu was already hunched over the toilet, hurling all of the contents he had consumed the night before. Mino walked over and gently started to rub Yuu's back while he waited for him to finish.

It took a few minutes, but once Mino saw that Yuu was done, he grabbed one of the drying towels and cleaned the area around Yuu's mouth. Yuu groaned in frustration but allowed Mino to do what he wanted. Mino quickly wiped Yuu's mouth and picked up his naked lover in one fast motion. He walked back towards the bedroom and carefully put Yuu on the bed, making sure to wrap the bed sheets around him.

"Do you feel better now?" Mino asked as he looked into Yuu's maroon eyes.

"I feel nauseous."

"Do you have to work today?"

"I just have to help Chiaki with a few of his pages later today."

"Then rest until you have to go and text me when you leave. I'll see you tonight at the event, okay?" Mino replied in a gentle voice. Yuu nodded, grateful that Mino was so caring and concerned over him and their baby.

"You look really good in a suit, you know. You should wear it more often," Yuu said in a teasing voice.

"I might take your advice Yuu-chan, but in return I'd want you to wear an apron more often when we're alone," Mino replied in an equally teasing tone. Yuu blushed and looked away out of embarrassment. He had only done that once, and it was only because he felt like Mino needed something to bring him out of his slump thanks to the cycle he faced as an editor.

"You should hurry up and get to work before you get scolded. I'll see you tonight."

"Rest well Yuu-chan."

Mino leaned over and kissed Yuu on his cheek before he turned around and walked out of the room. Yuu remained silent, thinking about the changes that were happening to his body as time continued to pass by. He was looking forward to raising a child with Mino, but was afraid of child birth and people's reactions to the unusual pregnancy.

Yuu sighed as he pulled the bed covers over his face. All he wanted to do was sleep. He needed to be well rested to give Mayumi support later on.

XXXX

The day had gone by in a flash. Mino was already at the Teito Hotel, waiting for Mayumi to arrive. Many authors, mangakas and editors had already made their appearance and were mingling in the main room. Mino checked his cell phone, wondering if Mayumi was stuck in traffic or if she decided to chicken out last minute and stay home.

To his relief, he spotted Mayumi walking up to him from the main doors. She was wearing a lovely long light pink dress and a pearl necklace around her neck. Her hair was tied up into an elegant bun while her pearl earrings dangled off her ears. She smiled as she approached Mino and quickly embraced him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! It took me a while to get ready and then my car was acting up! There was also traffic! Oh Mino, I'm so nervous!"

"Remember what I said Mayumi-chan. Everything's going to be okay. Now, let's go over your speech and get you ready."

Mayumi nodded as she let go of Mino. The two started to walk towards the main room and greeted everyone as they passed by. Mino noticed Hatori talking with Erika feet away. He knew Chiaki wouldn't be too happy if they were still talking when he arrived with Yuu.

"Hey Mino, when is Yuu going to get here?" Mayumi asked as they walked over to the catering table.

"He should be here soon. He wasn't feeling too well earlier, so hopefully he won't get here too late."

"Aww, I don't want Yuu to force himself to come."

"Don't worry, he'd come even if he was on the verge of dying. He said he felt better when I called him a few hours ago."

"Okay good. That makes me feel more at ease. Oh! I need to go touch up my make-up before the event starts! Wait for me here okay?"

Mino nodded. Mayumi quickly turned around and walked off. It was obvious that the female mangaka was a nervous wreck, but Mino knew she'd do great. She deserved to be praised and under the spotlight for her success. Mino looked over the catering table and grabbed a small brownie. A smile formed across his face as he remembered the first time he and Yuu had talked and met each other. Brownies would forever be his favorite treat after that.

"Umm, excuse me, Mino?"

Mino turned around. He came face to face with Eren, one of Kisa's mangakas, the female he had met the day before. She was wearing a beautiful black knee length strapless dress while her hair was out in curls.

"It's nice to see you again Eren-sensei," Mino said with a smile.

"I feel the same way. You look really nice in a suit."

Mino laughed a little, "Thank you. You look very lovely yourself."

Eren blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure Mayumi-san must be excited. I really hope I can get one of my mangas made into an anime some day too."

"I'm sure you will. You have as much potential as Mayumi does."

"That's what Kisa told me too. I'll keep working hard."

"That's the spirit," Mino replied.

The two continued to talk as Mino waited for Mayumi to come back. They were getting along well and had many things in common. It felt like they had known each other all along. Eren gently placed her hand on Mino's shoulder as they laughed over a joke they had both heard before. It was an innocent touch from Mino's perspective, but to maroon eyes that were watching from a distance, the touch was full of flirtatious intentions.

Yuu watched as Eren and Mino continued their conversation. He had separated from Chiaki once they arrived so they could find their lovers. What he didn't expect to see was a woman he had never met all over Mino. Yuu bit his lower lip. Yet another obstacle had walked into their lives.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time! ;-; I've been busy with other stuff and other stories that I sort of neglected this one :o plus I didn't know how to continue. But here it is - a new chapter! :D Thank you so much for supporting me! Your reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If you can please check out my Drama CD! Just type in KoiandKirai in the YouTube search bar and you'll find it! :D Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yuu wasn't sure what to do. Whether he should approach Mino or wait until the woman left. Just watching the two having a good time made Yuu's stomach turn. From an outsider's point of view, the two looked perfect for each other. Yuu knew he shouldn't think such things since the one Mino loved was him, but he still couldn't help but feel afraid that someone would snatch him away. Mino was among the princes of the Emerald Department. It was only natural that women would target him.

To Yuu's relief, Mayumi had showed up and walked up to the two. She greeted the woman which gave Yuu a chance to fix his composure and walk up to them. Mayumi was the first to notice him and moved in for a hug.

"Yuu! I'm so happy to see you! How've you been?" Mayumi asked while holding onto him.

"I've been…fine Mayumi. I'm glad to see you in high spirits."

Mayumi leaned away and smiled at Yuu. "I am, but I'm also really nervous."

"You'll be fine. You've earned this after working so hard."

"Thank you Yuu. Ah! I'd like you meet Eren! She's also a mangaka."

Yuu looked over at Eren who was smiling at him. He smiled back to act professional. "It's nice to meet you Eren."

"I feel the same way. I've heard about you. You're always helping out a lot of the mangakas last minute."

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for."

"Ah, Eren! Do you want to go greet Erika before the event starts?"

"Sure."

Mayumi and Eren walked off, leaving the two men alone. Yuu watched as Eren left, glad that she was no longer near Mino.

"Yuu-chan, are you feeling all better now?" Mino asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Mino noticed Yuu's annoyed expression. "Are you sure? You look upset."

"No, I'm fine, really. I just didn't like seeing someone flirting with you."

"Do you mean Eren? She wasn't flirting."

"Mino, she was so close to you and even had the audacity to touch you every now and then. She was flirting."

Mino didn't like the mad look on his lover's face. He looked over at the catering table and grabbed a brownie. He then moved it in front of Yuu's mouth. "Say ah Yuu-chan."

Yuu blushed and quickly moved the brownie away. "What are you doing?! We're in public!"

"I just wanted to cheer you up. I'm sure being upset isn't good for the baby."

"Well the baby also doesn't like a woman flirting with his or her dad!"

Mino couldn't help but laugh a little. He moved a little closer to Yuu and whispered, "You're so cute when you're jealous Yuu-chan."

Yuu gently pushed Mino away and looked away. He felt his ears heat up from embarrassment. Mino placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's hard not to tease you, but I can assure you that there's nothing going on between Eren and me."

"Let's just forget about it."

Mino nodded his head in agreement. He looked down at Yuu's stomach and continued to smile.

"Why are you looking at Yanase's stomach like that Mino?" Hatori asked as he and Chiaki approached the two.

"Maybe he likes my stomach," Yuu replied.

"Or what's in the stomach," Chiaki said with a grin. Yuu glared at him.

"The event should be starting soon. Hopefully Chiaki will be the next mangaka to have one of his works made into an anime," Hatori said.

"I promise it's going to happen Tori! Just you watch!" Chiaki responded.

Mino and Yuu smiled at Chiaki's determined look. He was indeed a hard worker; he just had trouble meeting the deadlines. Yuu looked over at Erika, Eren and Mayumi who seemed very engrossed in whatever they were talking about. Mayumi glanced his way, with what seemed to be a worried look. Yuu could only imagine the conversation they were having.

"Hatori, Mino! Takano needs you two!" Onodera said as he approached the four.

"We'll be right back," Mino said as he and Hatori left with Onodera. Chiaki moved closer to Yuu and looked over at Erika.

"I'm glad we came when we did. That woman was all over Tori!"

"You're telling me. That mangaka named Eren was also all over Mino."

"Eh? Really? You should have walked up to her and said 'Move it lady! I have Mino's baby in me!'"

"…There's no way in hell I would have said that Chiaki."

"Everyone's going to find out eventually Yuu. Your stomach's going to grow and grow. Oh by the way, once you know if it's a boy or a girl let me know. I want to buy a ton of stuff!"

"I'd appreciate that," Yuu replied with a smile.

"What are friends for? I'm going to be the best uncle! As for Tori, he'll be a strict uncle, but it's okay, I want the baby to like me more."

"Hatori still doesn't know right?"

"About that…I almost told him…"

"Chiaki!"

"I'm sorry Yuu! We were just talking about babies the other day and I almost told him about your pregnancy! But don't worry, he still doesn't know!"

Yuu sighed out. Chiaki keeping a secret wasn't a good idea. He just hoped Hatori wouldn't tease him too much. If he did, Yuu would punch him hard across the face and since he was expecting, Hatori wouldn't be able to smack him back unless he wanted Chiaki and Mino to pounce on him.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to tonight's event!" Isaka said as he was standing behind the podium. "We're here to celebrate Erika's and Mayumi's good news of having one of their stories made into an anime!"

Everyone clapped their hands as the two women walked onto the stage and hugged Isaka. Yuu felt a little dizzy as he watched the three. He placed his hand on his forehead, wondering what was wrong with him. Chiaki quickly noticed and looked at Yuu with a concerned look.

"Yuu, are you okay?"

"I'm…"

Yuu didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he started to fall backwards. Chiaki quickly grabbed onto him before he reached the floor.

"Yuu!" Chiaki yelled.

Mino ran over to Yuu's side in a flash. He looked at Yuu's pale face which in return made him worry more. He quickly picked Yuu up into his arms and looked at Chiaki.

"I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I'll go with you!"

Mino nodded as the two quickly ran out of the room with Yuu. Everyone watched as they left, unaware to what was going on.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! ^_^ So I decided to update this story yet again. I hope this chapter was satisfying! Thanks for reading and for your support!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Also, if you can please check out my Drama CD :D Just type in KoiandKirai in the search bar on YouTube and it should come up! Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yuu found himself waking up in a hospital room. He didn't know what happened or what was going on, but a thought quickly popped into his mind. Yuu's eyes went wide as he lifted himself up on the bed, only to be grabbed by Mino.

"Yuu, what are you doing?! Lie back down!" Mino said in a worried tone of voice.

"The baby! Is the baby okay?!" Yuu asked, searching for an answer in Mino's eyes.

"Don't worry, the baby is fine. The doctor said she'd come back once you were awake. I'll go get her, so stay here."

Mino kissed Yuu's forehead before he turned around and walked out of the room. Yuu took the time to take in deep breaths. The baby was okay, that's all that really mattered to him at the moment. The door to the room opened again as Mino walked inside along with the same doctor who had told him he was pregnant. She smiled at him and at Mino who went to sit next to Yuu's side.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Yanase. You had everyone worried about you."

"Is he going to be okay?" Mino asked.

"He'll be fine as long as he gets more rest. The reason you passed out Yanase, was due to over exhaustion. You haven't been sleeping properly, which has affected your health. It's okay to be active during your pregnancy, but make sure you have a good amount of time to rest too. That being said, sexual activities should be minimized for the time being so you can fully regain your energy."

Yuu blushed at the mention of their intimate nights. It was true that they did have an active sex life, but he never thought it would affect his health.

"I see. Then we'll do as you say doctor. I'll make sure Yuu gets more rest," Mino replied with a serious look.

"That's great to hear. I'll be seeing you on your next check up Yanase. Until then, please take care of yourself. You two can leave whenever you want."

"Thank you doctor," Mino replied with a smile.

The doctor smiled back and left the room. Mino stood up and looked down at Yuu. "Should we go Yuu-chan? Chiaki is waiting for us in the waiting room."

"Mino…Are you really okay if we don't…do stuff as much as we're used to?"

Mino laughed, "Of course I'm fine with it. As long as you're okay and the baby is okay, I'll be fine. Now come on, we need to get home so you can rest."

"What about the ceremony? Mayumi needs us!"

"I've been updating her about you since we got here. I'll let her know that we're heading home and we'll celebrate another time."

Yuu sighed out, "Alright, let's go."

Mino smiled and moved to pick Yuu up in a bridal style. Yuu's face turned a crimson red. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! I can walk just fine!"

"I don't want you to strain yourself. I'll call a taxi. Starting today, you're going to rest more."

Yuu groaned in annoyance. How was he going to get through it? He liked moving around, working and having personal time with Mino. Now that he had to minimize everything, something in his gut told him it wouldn't lead to a good outcome.

XXXX

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook you something?" Chiaki asked while he looked down at Yuu who was currently lying down in bed. Chiaki had decided to spend the night at their place since he was still worried about his best friend.

"For the third time Chiaki, I don't want you to cook anything. You're not even good at cooking!"

"I'm getting better! Tori is teaching me!"

"Speaking of Hatori, does he know you're going to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah! He said it was fine since Mino was here. Besides, Mino also wanted me to stay. He said I'd help by making you rest more."

Yuu groaned. It was obvious that Mino allowed Chiaki to stay over their place so he wouldn't feel the need to touch him. It's not like he didn't want Chiaki to stay, but he kept thinking back on Eren and how she was all over Mino. If Mino wasn't able to get what he wanted from Yuu, would he go to someone else to get it?

"Hey Yuu, do you ever wish you could get married and officially show the world that Mino is yours?"

"What brings this up?"

"I thought it'd be nice to show Erika that Tori and I are together and it's serious. Women get to wear wedding rings when they get married, so why shouldn't we?"

Yuu couldn't help but think about it too. If he and Mino had rings that symbolized their love and commitment towards each other, then it could stop Eren from flirting with Mino. Then again, Eren could be the type of woman who likes flirting with married men and stealing them away from their wives.

"It'd be nice if you and Mino got matching rings once the baby is born. It'll be like a happy family," Chiaki said with a smile.

"I'd want Mino to do it without anyone telling him to. Besides, I don't need a ring to display how much I love him. We're fine the way we are now."

"I know, but it'd still be a nice thing to do. Anyway Yuu, I'll let you get some sleep. I'm going to see if Mino needs any help in the kitchen."

Yuu nodded. Chiaki quickly left the room and closed the door. Yuu was alone in the bed that belonged to him and Mino. He gently placed his hand on his stomach and started to rub it. If only they could take that next step in their relationship. If Yuu could get pregnant then why shouldn't he be able to get married to the man he loves?

Closing his eyes, Yuu continued to think about it until he drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Yuu felt the bed shift as Mino got on and pulled the covers over him. He then heard Mino's phone ring and Mino pick it up.

"Hello? Ah, Eren, how are you?"

Yuu's eyes shot opened after he heard her name. He slowly looked over at Mino who was currently smiling.

"No, it's okay. It's nice to get along with another mangaka…Huh? Tomorrow at two? Hmm, I might be able to make it."

Yuu felt his blood boil and his chest clench with rage. He lifted himself up and moved over to Mino, kissing Mino's neck as soon as he got close enough. Mino gasped out a little from surprise but quickly fixed his composure.

"No, I'm fine! I'll call you tomorrow at noon and let you know. Okay, see you then."

Mino hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. He grabbed Yuu's shoulders and pulled him away. "Yuu-chan, what do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like? I want to do it."

"We can't Yuu. You heard the doctor. Now get some rest."

"So you're seriously going to talk to that woman while being in the same bed with me and then tell me you don't want to touch me! I told you she's interested in you and yet you still agree to meet her!"

"It's not like that Yuu! I can't decline her offer! She's a popular mangaka! I already told you not to worry. I love you, not her!"

Yuu grabbed Mino's shirt and pulled him closer. "Then touch me damn it!"

Mino stayed silent for a bit. Yuu felt like he was defeated, but before he knew it, Mino had pushed him onto the bed and started kissing him and touching him. Their hands moved all over each other while their lips didn't break apart. Yuu started to groan in pleasure while Mino's hand started to move lower and lower. Yuu was expecting the inevitable, but to his surprise the door slammed opened and Chiaki blew a whistle as loud as he could.

"Stop right there!" Chiaki shouted.

Mino stopped touching Yuu and leaned away. Yuu looked over at Chiaki with a bewildered look. "What are you doing here?!"

"Mino asked me to stay alert and barge in if I heard any strange noises."

Yuu's eye twitched in annoyance as he looked back at Mino who had a nervous smile across his face.

"Now get to sleep. I won't leave until you do," Chiaki said as he sat down on the floor. Yuu felt like strangling the two men. Things were definitely not working to his favor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello there! :D I hope you liked his chapter! Yuu is fine, thankfully, but he's just annoyed xD haha. Chiaki loves his job too lol**

 **Thanks for reading! As always reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Also if you can, please check out my YouTube Channel: KoiandKirai. I'm working on a Drama CD and any support would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

The best word to describe how Yuu was feeling when he first woke up was frustrated. Mino had gone to work early without waking him up. At least he had the decency of leaving Yuu a message saying that he'd try his best to be home for dinner and to take it easy. Yuu sighed out as he got out of bed. He heard Chiaki humming a tune in the living room.

Something in him felt like attacking Chiaki for playing guard last night. Due to Chiaki's presence, Yuu and Mino had no choice but to fall asleep at night instead of engage in their usual nightly activities.

Yuu slowly walked towards the door and opened it. He walked into the living room and noticed that Chiaki was sitting on the couch, looking through one of Yuu's sketch books. Of course Yuu didn't mind Chiaki looking through his sketch books, but something quickly popped up in Yuu's mind that caused him to panic. He had drawn a few sketches of Mino fully exposed that were meant for his eyes only.

In lightening speed, Yuu rushed over to Chiaki and snatched the sketch book away from him.

"Yuu! I didn't hear you come in! Are you hungry?" Chiaki asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Don't tell me you made breakfast," Yuu replied almost in horror.

Chiaki pouted, "No, Mino made breakfast and left it for us. I wanted to wait for you to wake up so we could eat together."

"Ah…Thank goodness."

"Yuu!"

Yuu placed his sketch book on the coffee table and walked over to the dining table. Mino had left various plates with plastic wrap over them. He smiled, knowing how much more protective Mino was now that Yuu was eating for two. He looked back at Chiaki and signaled him to come over which Chiaki happily did. The two sat down and took the plastic wrap off of the dishes.

"Mino knows how to cook as amazing as Tori!"

"Yeah, he likes cooking. At least we can take turns making dinner."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chiaki asked with a slight glare.

Yuu laughed a little, "Don't get so defensive. I'm sure Tori likes cooking for you and never wants you to learn how to cook on your own."

Chiaki stayed quiet and placed his chopsticks into his mouth. He looked at Yuu with a pensive look as his eyes slowly started to move down Yuu's body. Yuu felt a bit embarrassed by the way Chiaki was looking at him.

"Uh…Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuu asked.

"I was trying to picture you gaining weight. It's going to be interesting seeing you with a big stomach in a few months."

"Don't remind me. I need to figure out how to hide it once it starts showing more."

Chiaki smiled and stood up from his chair. He walked over to Yuu and placed his hand on Yuu's stomach. He gently started to rub circles over it. "I can't wait to meet you baby. I'm going to be your favorite uncle! I promise to also make sure your mommy and daddy stay out of trouble so you and mommy can rest."

"And who are you calling mommy Chiaki?" Yuu said while looking at Chiaki with a menacing look.

"Well you're the one who's pregnant. Plus your always bottom when it comes to you and Mino…!"

Yuu quickly covered Chiaki's mouth with his hand. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

Chiaki moved away from Yuu and went back to sit down across from him. "Do you have any work today?"

"I was supposed to, but everyone thought it'd be better for me to stay home and rest after what happened last night…So I'm stuck here."

"Look at the bright side you'll have me as company!"

"Hmm, I guess."

Chiaki took a sip from his drink and looked over at the many dishes on the table. "Do you want to go out for lunch later? At least you'll be able to get out of here for a while."

Yuu thought about it until something else came to mind. He remembered the conversation Mino had the night before with Eren. From what he heard, it sounded like she was inviting him to lunch at two. An idea appeared in Yuu's mind.

"Hey Chiaki, would you mind if we pretended to be spies today?"

Chiaki looked at Yuu with a confused look on his face. "What are we going to spy on?"

"Mino. I think he's going to meet that mangaka for lunch at two today. I won't be able to sit still if I don't see what's going on."

"Ah, I see! If it's like that then let's do it!"

Yuu smiled and placed his chopsticks in his mouth. He no longer felt like strangling Chiaki. At the moment he was glad he had such a good friend.

XXXX

It was fifteen minutes before two. Chiaki and Yuu were waiting outside near Marukawa Publishing, waiting for Mino to come out. They had put on disguises that consisted of black caps and glasses. It was the best they could do in the short time they had to plan everything out. To their luck, Mino was walking out of the building and heading down the street. The two quickly ran across the street and started to follow Mino while making sure they didn't look suspicious.

Mino continued to walk a few more blocks until he entered a small carry out/restaurant. Yuu and Chiaki waited a while before they entered and looked through the glass windows. They spotted Mino walking over to a table where Eren was already seated. She stood up and hugged Mino, greeting him with a smile. The gesture alone ticked Yuu off.

They waited a few more minutes before they entered the restaurant and rushed over to an empty table where they were able to watch Mino and Eren, but not be seen. They opened up their menus. Yuu took the chance to glance over at his lover and the mangaka who were only a few tables away.

"I'm glad you were able to make it Mino-san! I know how busy you must be!"

"It's alright, I had some time," Mino replied.

"I heard from Mayumi that Yanase-san is doing better. I'm glad. Everyone was worried about him after what happened."

"Thankfully he's okay and resting at home. The doctor told him to take it easy since he's been overworking himself."

"Does Yanase-san have a girlfriend? A relationship can put pressure on a person, especially when he or she is busy with work."

"Yuu does have someone special, but that person understands his circumstances and has decided to make sure not to pressure him too much."

Eren smiled, "That's nice. He is a good looking guy. You are too Mino. I'm sure your girlfriend is a happy woman."

Mino laughed a little, "I do love the person I'm with."

Eren looked a bit taken aback from the response. She wasn't expecting to hear that Mino was actually seeing someone. Yuu couldn't help but grin a little, knowing that the look on her face only meant one thing – that Mino had told her he already had someone dear to him.

 _This will be the end of your chase Eren-san._

Eren quickly replaced the shocked look on her face with a smile. "I see. I'm happy to hear that Mino. You deserve a special person." She slowly moved her hand across the table and placed it over his. "I'd give anything to be with a man like you."

"I'm flattered Eren."

"Can't you leave her?" Eren asked.

Mino was the one to be taken aback this time. "What?"

"After meeting you, I just can't stop thinking about you. I like everything about you Mino. Do you think you can end your relationship and start one with me? I promise you won't regret it."

"I'm sorry Eren, but I love the person I'm with. I'm also going to be a dad later on this year. I'm happy with my relationship."

Eren couldn't believe what she was hearing. She pulled her hand away and stood up with a hurtful look on her face.

"Eren?"

"I have to go. Bye Mino," Eren said as she quickly walked off. Mino got up and chased after her. Chiaki noticed and stood up.

"Should we go after them?" he asked Yuu.

"No…Mino's already made everything clear with her. I'm not afraid of losing him anymore," Yuu replied with a smile.

It was hard finding someone who truly loved their partner. A person who wouldn't fall into temptation and cheat behind their lover's back. Yuu didn't need any more reassurance. Mino was the man of his dreams. Mino was the key to his happiness. No matter who came into their lives, their love would always prevail.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **;-; Mino, you're such a good boyfriend! Gah, I wish I had that haha. Anyway I decided to write up the next chapter since I already had the idea in mind :P I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thanks for reading! As always your reviews are always welcomed! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Two months had come and gone. Yuu noticed his stomach had grown a bit, making it look like he was putting on some weight and giving him a tiny bulge where there once was a flat stomach. After countless days of working different jobs including helping Chiaki with his deadline, Yuu felt exhausted as he sat on the comfortable couch and turned on the TV.

It was already midnight and he had gotten home just an hour ago. Mino was still at work, not knowing what time he was going to be home. It had been like that for a while. Yuu gently rubbed his stomach, trying to soothe himself and the baby after a hard day of work. The check-ups had been reassuring him that the baby was growing and was healthy. In another month or so, they'd know the sex of their baby.

Yuu didn't care whether it was a girl or a boy, as long as it had some of his features and some of Mino's, that's all that mattered. Yuu carelessly flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting enough to keep him up. He ended up coming across an old movie he remembered he loved watching when he was a teenager.

Two hours went by before the front door opened and then closed. Yuu was barely awake when he heard Mino walk into the living room. "Yuu-chan, are you awake?" Mino asked while he took of his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He had gone to an important meeting with Takano and his co-workers that went longer then they all had thought.

"Hmmm," Yuu replied. He yawned into his hand and sat up from the couch. "How did the meeting go?"

"It went well. Our sales have been getting better and our mangakas are among the most popular. Isaka-san is very pleased."

"That's good. I'm sure Chiaki is happy to hear that."

"Ah Yuu-chan, before I forget! I got a call from my mother earlier today and she said she wanted to come visit with my father and my nephew. I told her I'd give her an answer tomorrow since my work schedule has been crazy, but I also wanted to talk with you too."

Thinking about it, Yuu and Mino had yet to introduce each other to their families. He hadn't seen his parents since he moved out and started working as a mangaka assistant. It's not like he had a bad relationship with them, he just didn't like the constant conversations on how he should take care of his health, when he was going to get married, and so on.

"They still don't know about me, right?" Yuu asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"Actually Yuu-chan, I may have told my mother about us."

"WHAT?! Already?!"

"She's a very open person. Besides, she knew about my last relationship with Abe. I think that's the main reason she wants to come visit. She wants to meet the person who's making me so happy."

That quickly brought a blush on Yuu's face. He looked away and turned his back to Mino, not wanting him to see how easily he could make Yuu feel flustered. "Does she know about you knocking me up too?"

"…Yes."

"MINO!" Yuu turned around and looked at his lover in disbelief. He really wanted to know how the conversation had gone between mother and son where the mother was finding out about her son's lover and the fact that said lover was expecting a child. "And she just accepted it like that?!"

"It took me a while to convince her that I wasn't lying or on some type of drug. I sent her a picture of the sonogram and showed her the other cases of male pregnancy. She's very excited to have another addition to the family."

"So let me get this straight, your mom knows everything, but your dad, nephew and other family members are still clueless, right?"

Mino nodded his head, "My mom is going to help me tell my dad. As for my nephew, I'm sure he'll think it's weird, but he'll come to accept it. He's a good kid."

Yuu contemplated on the arrival of Mino's family into their home. Either the news would bring joy or bring anger and disgust. For the first time since Chiaki, Yuu was worried that the family of the person he loved wouldn't like or accept him. Feeling warm arms wrap around his waist, Yuu felt Mino pull his body against his.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No…I'm just surprised someone else knows about us and our baby…I guess I'm just worried about the outcome."

Mino smiled and tightened his embrace around his lover. "You have nothing to worry about Yuu-chan. I'll protect you, even from my own family if I have to."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. So, you can go ahead and call your mom tomorrow and say its okay for them to visit. But for now, you're probably as tired as I am so you should go freshen up and I'll go to bed."

Yuu started to remove Mino's arms off of him, but to his surprise, Mino clung onto him tighter, not wanting to let him go. Mino moved his mouth closer to Yuu's ear. "I thought we'd play our favorite game tonight…" Mino said as he licked Yuu's ear and teasingly nipped on it. "What do you say Yuu-chan?"

"Do you even have to ask…," Yuu replied with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Mino continued to smile as he started to drag Yuu out of the room and into their bedroom. It didn't take long for them to carelessly throw clothes on the floor and ravish each other. Lips pressed against each other while skin hit skin and hearts beat wildly in their chests. Mino took a moment to place a loving kiss on Yuu's stomach before he continued his lovemaking. Nights such as this one were bliss after a long day. That's something Mino wouldn't easily give up.

XXXX

An annoying vibrating noise interrupted Yuu's peaceful slumber. He groaned into his pillow as he tried to tune out the aggravating noise. After a night with countless rounds of sex, all Yuu wanted to do was sleep. He felt Mino move away from him and the bed shift. Mino picked up his pants that he had thrown to the floor without a care and took out his vibrating cell phone. Once he saw the Caller ID, he quickly answered it.

"Good morning mom," Mino said. Yuu's ears perked up from the mention of the word "mom."

"No, I was still sleeping, but it's okay. I was about to wake up anyway…No, its fine, really…Yes, I talked to him about it last night. He said it was fine…EH? That fast! But mom…! Ah, wait!"

Mino went silent and sighed a few seconds later. That was Yuu's cue to lift himself up. He looked over at Mino. "What did she say?"

"Ah, Yuu-chan, I didn't know you were awake! Well…It seems like we'll be having company starting tonight…"

"WHAT?!" Yuu nearly yelled out. He wasn't ready to confront Mino's family. He wasn't ready to meet his lover's loved ones. In a matter of hours, another step in their relationship would begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! ^_^ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I blame school, life and lack of motivation :0 definitely lack of motivation! But anyway, yes! Yuu is going to meet Mino's family :D I wonder how that's going to work out. I wanted to incorporate his nephew (the one he takes care of in the manga) and make it that he lives with his grandparents :P**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

The apartment had to be spotless. That's what Yuu kept telling himself while he cleaned. He was fortunate enough to only have two jobs to do earlier in the day, leaving him time to fix up his home. He wanted to make sure everything was in perfect condition for Mino's family. He had to make a good impression, showing them that he was able to help take care of the apartment along with making sure that Mino's health was in tact.

From time to time Yuu found himself rubbing his stomach. He still couldn't believe that Mino had told his mom about their relationship and about their unborn child. He was glad that she had taken the news well, but there was still the lingering anxiety on how Mino's dad would react. Would he take it well? Would he be able to accept his son's love life?

Thinking about it just created more worry. Instead, Yuu decided to focus on what he would make for dinner. Making his way over to the kitchen, he grabbed all of the ingredients and started to cook.

XXXX

The day had ended as quickly as it had started. The door to the apartment opened as Mino walked inside. He took off his shoes and closed the door, happy to be home after a long day at work. "Yuu-chan, I'm home," he said while he made his way into the living room.

"Welcome back," Yuu replied. He was currently arranging some flowers to decorate the table with. Mino walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist.

"The apartment looks really clean. Were you cleaning all day?"

"Yeah. It took a while, but it was worth it."

"You didn't overwork yourself, right? You need to make sure you don't do anything too strenuous. It's not good for you or the baby."

"Don't worry I didn't do anything that would harm the baby. Anyway, what time should we expect them?"

"In about an hour."

"Good, I have time to take a quick shower."

Mino smiled and kissed the back of Yuu's neck. "I'll take one with you."

Yuu's face started to turn a deep shade of red. He felt Mino's lips running down the back of his neck. His hands were slowly creeping under Yuu's shirt and touching the delicate skin underneath.

"M-Mino…"

Mino let go of Yuu and turned the smaller male to face him. He pressed his lips against Yuu's in a passionate kiss. He had been waiting all day to get back home and spend time with his lover before his family arrived. After going through different shoujo mangas, he craved being next to Yuu and showing as much or even more affection than the characters did in those stories.

A pulsating desire started to course through Yuu's body. He wanted more of Mino. Deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Mino's neck, Yuu pressed his body against Mino's. That was enough to make Mino lose control. In one swift movement, he picked Yuu up and walked over to the couch. He gently put Yuu down and started to take off his shirt.

"Mino, wait…I just cleaned!"

"We'll keep the mess to a minimum," Mino replied in a husky voice. He leaned down to capture Yuu's lips once again and started to unbutton Yuu's pants and lower them down his legs. The heat and desire were becoming unbearable. Yuu gasped as he felt Mino enter him. His movements were quick and a bit rough, but Yuu wasn't complaining.

They were about to hit their climax when a knock was heard at the door and a voice followed. "Mino! We're here!" yelled Mrs. Kanade from the other side of the door. Yuu and Mino stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

"Should we finish?" Mino whispered.

"What are you talking about?! They're here! Get off!" Yuu whispered back while he tried to push Mino off of him.

"But Yuu-chan…"

"Go to the bathroom! I'll let them in!"

"What about you?"

Yuu looked down and saw that he wasn't in a very good state either. It would be embarrassing if Mino's parents noticed his little friend in a compromising state.

"Let's just quickly finish and then let them in," Mino said while he pushed Yuu back down.

"Mino!"

"Do you think they're home?" Mr. Kanade asked on the other side of the door.

"Well Mino's schedule is unpredictable. I'm sure Yuu-chan's schedule is hectic too," Mrs. Kanade replied.

"Mino!"

Mino kissed Yuu to keep him from talking and proceeded to deal with their current situation. Yuu gasped within the kiss and tried his best to keep it down. After a minute or so, they finally hit their climax. Mino smiled and placed a quick kiss on Yuu's cheek. "Hurry and get yourself together. I'll go open the door."

Yuu slightly glared at Mino before the man got up, pulled up his pants, put his shirt on and walked over to the front door. Yuu quickly did the same and scanned the couch to make sure that it hadn't gotten stained. He would make Mino pay for it when they were alone.

"Mino!" Mrs. Kanade cheerfully yelled. Yuu straightened his shirt and fixed his hair while he stood in place to greet Mino's parents and nephew. The four Kanade members entered the living room with three luggage bags. Mrs. Kanadae was the first to notice Yuu and smiled.

"Yuu! It's so great to finally meet you!" She quickly walked over to Yuu and gave him a hug. Yuu hugged her back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kanade."

They let go of each other and smiled at one another. Mr. Kanade walked over to shake Yuu's hand. "We've heard a lot about you. Thank you for helping Mino. It's nice to know that someone's with him. We'd be worried sick if he fell ill and there was no one to help him."

"That's what I'm here for," Yuu replied.

"Yamato, say hi to Yuu," Mino told the boy who was standing next to him. Yamato looked up at Yuu. "It's nice to meet you."

"I feel the same way Yamato. Please make yourself at home," Yuu replied. "You can leave your bags here for now so I can serve us dinner. All of you must be hungry."

"Ah, that sounds wonderful Yuu!" Mrs. Kanade said. "Honey, why don't you and Yamato go wash up first?"

"I'll show you to the bathroom," Mino said. He led his father and nephew out of the living room, leaving Yuu and Mrs. Kanade alone. She made sure everyone else was gone before she turned her attention back onto Yuu.

"I'm sure you know that I know everything. I'm so happy that my son is doing well. Thank you so much Yuu."

"I love him and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he'll stay happy."

"Oh that puts me at ease. By the way, how is the baby? When is your next appointment? Has the doctor said that it's been going well?"

"The baby's doing just fine. My next appointment is next week and so far everything is going well."

Mrs. Kanade looked down at Yuu's stomach and gently placed her hand over it. "I can't wait to meet my grandchild. I'm sure Yamato will be thrilled with the news."

"…What about your husband?"

Mrs. Kanade looked up at Yuu's worried face. She moved her hand away from his stomach and placed it on his shoulder. "Don't you worry about him, I'm sure he'll understand." Yuu smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement. He really hoped that everything would turn out okay. All he wanted was to be accepted by Mino's loved ones and live happily together.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! :D I'm so sorry it took me forever to update for this story! My motivation has been so bad lately. I've also had a bad case of writer's block -.- so it's been difficult to write for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long time since Yuu felt the warm feeling of eating as a family. Mr. and Mrs. Kanade had funny stories to share about how they had met, what Mino was like when he was a kid, and some of the trouble Yamato had gotten in while under their care. Yuu listened intently at his future in-laws, wanting to embrace Mino's family since they would eventually become part of his own family.

"So Yuu, what is it like being a mangaka assistant?" Mr. Kanade asked, wanting to change the topic and give Yuu a chance to talk more.

"It's fun. I get to help out my best friend and some other amazing mangakas with their mangas."

"You must be very talented. Mino told us that you've helped Mayumi too," Mrs. Kanade added.

"Yes, she's one of the mangakas I frequently help now. We've gotten close."

"Hmm, could there be something going on between you two?" Mr. Kanade said with a smile on his face. Yuu felt his stomach turn but smiled back at the man.

"Let's not make assumptions dear. I'm sure Yuu-chan and Mayumi are just good friends," Mrs. Kanade quickly replied. She looked back at Yuu. "Isn't that right Yuu?"

"That's right."

"You're cooking is really good," Yamato muttered while he continued to stuff his mouth.

"Yuu is a great cook isn't he Yamato? I'm lucky to have him," Mino said. He secretly took Yuu's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. Yuu couldn't help but blush a little at the praise from his lover and his lover's nephew.

"You're very lucky Yuu decided to put up with you Mino, but don't get in his way from finding a girlfriend. The two of you are at an age where you can find a woman and settle down. Your mother and I are expecting more grandchildren."

"I'm sure you won't have to wait too long dad."

Mrs. Kanade smiled and gave Yuu a quick wink before putting her attention back on the food. Yuu wasn't sure whether it was the right time to tell Mr. Kanade the truth. Something about the atmosphere told him that it would be better to wait.

"The three of you must be tired from your trip. You can head to bed while Yuu and I clean up," Mino said.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Mrs. Kanade asked.

"No mom, it's fine. We can talk more tomorrow," Mino replied.

Mrs. Kanade nodded her head and finished eating her food. Yuu looked over at Mino, wondering if he had caught on to Yuu's nervousness through their hands. It was a scary thing having to confess to your loved ones that you weren't the way they thought you were. He turned his attention back on the food, hoping to think of something that would make the news a lot easier to take. Mr. Kanade would find out eventually, but it just wasn't meant to be that night.

XXXX

The latest chapter of Chiaki's story needed to be done in the next three hours. As usual Chiaki was trying his best to meet the deadline, apologizing to Yuu and his female assistants for the pressuring situation. Yuu, of course, was used to it and didn't complain. He was busy finishing up a page where the main female character was being introduced to her boyfriend's parents. They all seemed happy and welcomed her into their family.

Yuu wished things were different for his own life. He wished he could have been able to openly tell Mino's parents that he was Mino's lover and was expecting their grandchild. He sighed out while he put the last finishing touch on the page.

"Yuu-chan, I said I was sorry!" Chiaki said with a sorrowful look on his face. Yuu looked over at him and laughed a little.

"I'm not sighing because of that."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes Chiaki, I'm sure. We can talk about it later. Right now, let's focus on finishing this, okay?"

Chiaki nodded and went back to work. Yuu did the same, not wanting his inner problems to affect his work. Pushing all thoughts to the side, Yuu focused on the task at hand and thankfully they were able to make the deadline.

XXXX

Mino was going to arrive home late again due to the last minute work he had to do for Mayumi. Yuu decided to go out with Chiaki for a bit, knowing that Mino's parents and Yamato would be okay in the apartment alone for two more hours. Chiaki and Yuu had decided to go to the nearest restaurant and treat themselves for a job well done.

"So Yuu, what's been on your mind all day?" Chiaki asked while he took a sip from his drink.

"Mino's parents and nephew are staying at our place for the next two weeks."

"Whoa, really! Do you they know about you two and about the baby?"

"Mino's mom does and she's fine with it. It's his dad that I'm worried about. He seems to be waiting for Mino to find a woman to marry and bare his grandchildren. I mean, Mino was married years ago."

"Ah, that's true, Tori told me about his divorce. That's probably why he thinks Mino isn't gay."

"You're not helping Chiaki."

"Sorry! Look Yuu, he's going to find out whether you or Mino tell him. Besides, if he sees how much you care about Mino and make him happy then I'm sure he's going to accept you."

"It'd be nice if it turned out that way, but unfortunately we're not living in a manga story," Yuu replied as he looked out the window.

"It'll be fine. At the end of the day, Mino is going to stay by your side and raise that baby with you."

Yuu looked over at his friend and sighed again. He didn't want to cause problems between Mino and his father if his dad ended up not accepting their relationship. Family was important after all, and if that family has always been supportive and kind, it was better to hold onto them than let them go.

Placing his hand on his stomach, Yuu could only hope that everything would turn out just fine for Mino, for him, and for their baby.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! :D I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this story! I've been busy with school and never had the time or motivation to write ;-; It's terrible. But the work load has gone down a little so I decided to give some time to this story. Hopefully this chapter was interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a long and tiresome day. All Yuu wanted to do was get home and sleep. Mino had already told him that he would be late, so that left Yuu alone with his parents and Yamato. He didn't mind since they were all nice, but at the same time it felt a little uncomfortable being around Mr. Kanade who was unaware of his son's love life.

Making his way towards the apartment he could hear the sound of the TV. Opening the door and entering inside, Yuu noticed that Mrs. Kanade's shoes were the only ones near the doorway. "I'm home," he said as he took off his shoes and walked further into the apartment.

"Yuu-chan! Welcome home! I already made dinner, so please feel free to eat!" Mrs. Kanade said while she finished setting up the table.

"Where are Mr. Kanade and Yamato?"

"Yamato wanted to buy some ice cream so my husband took him to the corner store. They should be back soon. Ah, also, Yamato came across all of your "The Kan" manga and started reading them. I hope you don't mind. He's a big fan of Ijuuin-sensei."

"No, it's fine. I'm actually going to be working with Ijuuin-sensei soon."

"Is that so? Oh please get an autograph for Yamato!"

"I definitely will."

Yuu walked over to the fridge and took out some orange juice. He started to rub his stomach which Mrs. Kanade noticed. "How is everything going with the baby? When did you say your next check up was?"

"Everything's fine. My next check up is coming up soon."

"Have you been feeling more exhausted lately? I can tell you look tired."

"I'm a little tired, but it comes with my job. Don't worry Mrs. Kanade, I'm making sure my health is in check."

"My husband used to give me massages every day when I was pregnant with Mino. If you want I can do that same for you. It really does help relieve some of the stress."

"I'd like that, thank you," Yuu replied with a smile. The two calmly walked over to the couch where Yuu took off his shirt. He felt a little embarrassed to show his growing stomach to someone other than Mino, but knowing how nice Mino's mom was seemed to make him feel less self conscious. Mrs. Kanade gently placed her hands on Yuu's stomach and smiled widely. Her grandchild was slowly growing inside of Yuu and after a few more months they would welcome a new member to their family.

Her smile relaxed Yuu's mind. They were so absorbed within the moment of thinking about the baby that they didn't hear the door open and Yamato and Mr. Kanade walk inside. "Yanase…?"

Yuu and Mrs. Kanade both snapped out of their trance and looked over at a dumbfounded Mr. Kanade and confused looking Yamato. "Why is Yuu fat?" Yamato asked as he examined Yuu's stomach.

"Yamato, sweetie, Yuu isn't fat."

"Honey, why were you rubbing Yanase's stomach so affectionately?" Mr. Kanade asked, still not sure how to take the situation.

"Mr. Kanade, I…!"

"Yuu-chan!" Yuu looked over at Mino who dashed passed Mr. Kanade and towards him. Mino gently placed his hand on Yuu's stomach while his other hand made its way on Yuu's forehead. "Do you feel okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Baby?" Mr. Kanade said, "What are you talking about Mino?"

Mino looked over at his dad and sighed, "Dad, Yuu isn't my roommate. He's my lover…and he's expecting our baby."

"W-WHAT?! Is this why you ended up getting a divorce?! Because you were gay all along!"

"That's not it! I did love her, but you know it just wasn't working between us!"

"And what is this about a baby? Yanase is a man! He can't have a baby!"

"Honey, Yuu-chan is pregnant. I've seen the sonograms. Yuu is one of the rare men that can get pregnant. He's carrying our grandchild!" Mrs. Kanade said, trying to get through to her husband.

"So…There's going to be a baby?" Yamato asked, not fully aware of the tense atmosphere. He walked over to Yuu and placed his hand on his stomach. "Ah! I think I felt something! Is it a girl or a boy?!"

"We don't know yet Yamato," Mino replied.

"Well when you do let me know!"

Yuu smiled and nodded. He looked back at Mr. Kanade who was looking down in deep thought. Yuu stood up from the couch and looked directly at the man. "Mr. Kanade…Please don't let this get in between you and Mino. I really love Mino and I'm looking forward to having a family with him. If you can't accept it, I understand, but please, don't let it out on Mino or the baby."

Mino grabbed onto Yuu's hand and gently squeezed it. Mr. Kanade noticed their hands as he then looked at Yuu. "Yanase…It might take me a little time, but I have nothing against you. Just give me a little time to let this all sink in."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Kanade turned around and walked off. Everyone heard the front door open and then close shut a few minutes later. Mino embraced Yuu into a tight hug, not wanting to let him go after what had just happened. All they could do was hope for the best.

XXXX

The next morning Yuu had woken up to an empty bed. He already knew Mino had to leave early to attend a meeting. Sighing Yuu decided it was best to get up and start getting ready for the day. He only hoped things wouldn't be awkward between him and Mr. Kanade. Getting up, Yuu walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. He quickly noticed Mr. Kanade sitting alone at the table with a mug of coffee in front of him. He slowly looked up and made eye contact with Yuu.

"Good morning Mr. Kanade."

"Good morning Yanase."

"Are Mrs. Kanade and Yamato still sleeping?"

"No, they went out. It's actually a good time for us to talk. Please sit down." Yuu walked over to the table and sat down across from him. He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation, but he only hoped it wouldn't lead to an argument. "Yanase…After Mino's divorce, he wasn't himself. He buried himself in work every day and hardly called home. Later on he seemed to be fine again, but he still seemed hurt and lost. I'm assuming it was a past lover he must have had before you."

"It must have been when he was dating Abe," Yuu replied.

"That's the name. Anyway, he seemed to be back to his old self a little later. It must have been because he was with you. I remember hearing my wife talking to him and listening to her laugh and saying she was glad he was so happy…You're his happiness Yanase, and I can't thank you enough for bringing light into my son's life again. Yamato also seems to be very fond of you."

"Mino really cares about him, like he was his own son. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Mino is happy."

Mr. Kanade smiled, "Thank you. Let me get you a cup of coffee."

"Thank you."

Mr. Kanade got up and walked over to the kitchen. Yuu looked down at his stomach and started to rub it with a smile on his face. It looked like things were going to be okay within the Kanade family.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm so sorry this took a long time to update! D: I was busy then there was lack of motivation and so much more ;-; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have but it's getting closer to the end :P Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Months had gone by and Yuu was finding it harder and harder to hide his growing stomach. He was already seven months pregnant at this point and the baggy clothing he had started to wear wasn't really his style. The couple had learned that their baby was going to be a girl. It was exciting news knowing the gender of the soon to be newest member of their family. Mino had started buying clothes, toys, figuring out what type of crib to get and asking his mother for advice on what else the couple would need.

The Kanade family had been very helpful since they had last visited. Mr. Kanade would call weekly to make sure everything was okay and if they needed anything. Mrs. Kanade, on the other hand, would call almost everyday, to see how Yuu was doing and making sure that she'd be around during the time of his due date. Of course with all the excitement came the agonizing nervousness of giving birth to a baby. Yuu definitely knew the only way it could be done was through a C section, but he was still a bit scared of the idea of a doctor cutting him opened and taking out a living human from his body.

Not wanting to think about the terrifying side of having a baby, Yuu decided to focus on the task at hand. He was currently helping Ijuuin-sensei edit and finish a few of the newest pages to his popular series _The Kan._ It was an honor to be helping the man that had created one of the best series he had ever read. He also knew how much Chiaki and Yamato wanted to hear all about his work with Ijuuin-sensei and would most likely brag to people they knew on how they knew someone who worked with Ijuuin.

"Yanase, you can take a break if you want. We're getting closer to finishing and I think we'll be able to have it all done within two hours."

"Wouldn't it be better to finish it as soon as possible? Your assistant Shizuku said you needed to get some sleep before going to a dinner interview later tonight," Yuu replied.

"Ah, I forgot about that."

"I'll go get us some coffee so we can continue and finish up."

"Thanks Yanase."

Yuu got up from his seat and walked out of the room. It felt a little nice being able to stand up and walk off the pain in his lower back. Lately he had been getting a lot of back pain, swore muscles and craving the oddest things imaginable. Then again, with pregnancy came pain and strange occurrences so it wasn't anything abnormal even if he was a man.

Walking towards the elevator and hitting the button to the second floor, Yuu gently rubbed his stomach while he waited. In two months his life would completely change. In two months there would be a small baby depending on him and Mino. There was still the whole ordeal with having to tell his own parents about the new addition to the family. How they would take it, Yuu wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as the Kanade family.

The door to the elevator opened as Yuu stepped outside and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. He walked over to the coffee machine, picked up two cups and filled them. He remembered what Shizuku had said about Ijuuin-sensei liking his coffee a bit strong so he made sure to make it just right. Grabbing the cups, Yuu made his way out of the cafeteria and back towards the elevator.

Once it opened he was surprised to see Mino inside and smiled at the man. "I didn't expect to see you here," Yuu said as he got on and allowed the door to close behind him.

"I need to go and see if the printers will give Mayumi a bit more time with the deadline," Mino replied. "How are things going with Ijuuin-sensei?"

"Great. We're almost done with the pages so everything should be set by tonight."

Mino smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuu. It took Yuu a bit by surprise and almost caused him to drop the cups. "Hey! Be careful! I could have dropped these on you!"

"Sorry, I just felt the need to hug you. Do you need anything? I can quickly get whatever you want before I have to go back to the Emerald Department."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be done soon enough anyway, so I'll head home pretty quickly."

Mino sighed, "I can't say the same."

Yuu laughed a bit and looked up at Mino with devious eyes. "It's too bad. I was looking forward to spending time with my lover. After-all I'm not that tired today."

"Yuu-chan! Remember what the doctor said, we can't do anything too strenuous these last few weeks. I know it's been hard not getting to do anything for a while, but it'll be worth it once the baby is born."

"Don't tell me you're going to let Chiaki stay with us again so we won't do anything?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do that. But I'm serious Yuu-chan, we have to make sure everything is okay and that the baby will come out just fine."

Yuu sighed and leaned his forehead on Mino's chest. "I don't know what's harder, being pregnant or not being able to screw around with my lover for two more months."

Mino laughed in response and kissed the top of Yuu's head. "It'll be okay." The elevator slowly came to a stop as Mino let go of Yuu. "I'll see you later Yuu-chan. Make sure to call me when you're home."

Yuu nodded and quickly kissed Mino good-bye before the door to the elevator opened. He stepped outside, gave Mino one last glance, before he turned back around and walked off. Mino watched Yuu walk off until the elevator door closed. He was glad things had been going well between them and was looking forward to the birth of their child. Even with work getting the best of him, he always had someone to confide in and cuddle with at the end of the day. In two months, there'd be another person waiting for him to get home. The feelings of being needed and of being loved were enough to make the smile on Mino's face grow even wider.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm SO sorry this took forever to update! ;-; I've been lacking the motivation, been busy, been lazy, been so many things haha xD So that's why it took me so long to get back to this story and all of my other stories ;-; I'm slowly trying to get back into writing as frequently as I did!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D It's mainly fluff but fluff is adorable right? xD The baby is going to be born soon, yay! Thanks so much for reading and reviews are always welcomed, they make my day! :D**

 **Also if you have the chance, please check out and support my YouTube channel: KoiandKirai. I'm currently working on a Drama CD for one of my original anime stories and any support would be appreciated! Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Two months had passed by in a blink of an eye. At least that's how Yuu felt now that his stomach had grown larger and he had been put to bed rest for the last few weeks. Lying on his bed while rubbing his stomach, Yuu was nervous and excited to see when the baby would decide to be born. Mino and Yuu had decided months ago that they wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. A girl or a boy, it didn't matter to them, as long as the baby was healthy.

Looking over at the digital clock that read 5:00PM, Yuu wished he could speed up time so Mino could finally be at his side. Sure, he was still able to work at home and help Ijuuin and Chiaki as much as he could, but he also missed going to the building and working alongside everyone else.

His phone started to ring and he automatically knew who it was before answering it. "Hey Mino, how's work?" Yuu asked, glad that his lover always checked up on him whenever he had the chance.

"It's fine. I might be able to get out earlier today since almost everything is done."

"That sounds great. It's a little annoying being home all day without much to do."

Mino laughed, "Even after the baby is born you're going to have to take it easy for three months until you can come back to work."

"Don't remind me."

"At least you'll have the baby as company. My mom also said she'd be able to stay with you to help out until you're healed from the C section."

Yuu was grateful that the Kanade family had accepted him as one of their own. He still hadn't mentioned anything to his own family, in fear of how they would take the entire situation, but he thought he'd explain everything after the baby was born. It seemed like it would be easier with a baby present.

"Do you mind picking up a bag of salt and vinegar chips from the convenience store on your way home? Yuu asked. "And some pickles too."

"Yuu-chan, don't you think that's a bad combination?"

"I don't think so. It actually sounds really good right now."

Mino laughed again, "Okay, I'll buy them. I'll see you in a few hours. Make sure to rest and call me if anything."

"Yeah, see you later."

"I love you."

Yuu smiled. It didn't matter how long they had been together. Whenever he heard those words come out of his lover's mouth, it always created butterflies in his stomach. "I love you too."

XXXX

Mino undid his tie while looking over at Yuu who was currently eating the bag of salt and vinegar chips on their bed. He had already devoured three pickles within two minutes and it wouldn't take long until he finished the entire medium sized bag. "Yuu-chan, don't eat too much of that. You still need to eat a meal."

"I'm the one with the big belly here! Let me eat and enjoy it!"

Mino sighed. He had grown accustomed to some of Yuu's unpredictable mood swings. He took of his suit jacket and hung it up before walking over to Yuu's side. He instantly snatched the bag of chips away from his lover who in return looked at him with shock. "Hey! I was eating that!"

"Not anymore. I'll go make you a meal. What do you want?"

"I want my chips."

"No chips."

"Mino!"

"No chips Yuu-chan. I said a meal. So what do you want to eat?"

Yuu glared at his lover for a few seconds in silence until a small grin started to form across his lips. He slowly started to lick his fingers while looking at Mino in a seductive way. It had been months since they had last been intimate and it was silently driving Yuu a bit crazy. If he couldn't have his chips, then he at least wanted to have something just as good.

"I want to eat you Mino."

"Yuu-chan, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too," Yuu replied. Without any hesitation, he leaned over to Mino, wrapped his arms around his neck and went in for a kiss. Of course Mino was trying to pull him off and get away, but Yuu wasn't about to quit. He held on tighter and started to put more passion into his kiss. It was a success. After what seemed like minutes, Mino finally gave in and kissed Yuu back with equal amount of passion. He gently laid Yuu on the bed and continued at his lips, never wanting to break away.

Yuu quickly moved to unbutton Mino's shirt and pulled it off. He could feel his body burning and yearning for more. Mino finally decided to break the kiss and moved his lips down Yuu's neck. "M-Mino…" Yuu gasped as he felt Mino carefully biting at his skin. The sensations Mino was causing to Yuu's body were heavenly. All Yuu could think about was making love to the man he would spend the rest of his life with. That's what he wanted and what he craved, but something didn't seem right. With every touch of pleasure came a hint of pain, mainly in Yuu's lower body. He thought it was from the lack of intimate activity and pushed it aside while he let Mino take off his shirt.

His stomach was now exposed for both of them to see. The proof of their love that would soon join them and be a part of their family. Mino leaned back down and kissed Yuu's stomach while he started to pull down Yuu's pants in the process. The hint of pain hit Yuu again.

"Ah!"

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?!" Mino asked looking at his lover worried.

"It hurts…Ah!"

"What hurts?!"

"Damn…I-I think the baby's coming!"

Mino looked at Yuu's pained expression and then at his stomach. He quickly got off the bed, put on his shirt and grabbed another one for Yuu. "We're going to the hospital Yuu-chan. Our baby is finally going to be born."

"Great way to kill the mood…You could have waited an hour…Ah!"

"Yuu-chan!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I've been busy and I've lacked the motivation :o But here it is the next chapter of this story! The baby is going to be born! Yay! xD Thank you again for reading and supporting this story! I really do appreciate it! Your reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Yuu could barely think straight as he heard the doctor and his assistants talking to one another. The C-section was currently in progress after a half an hour of pain. Mino, who was all dressed up in a blue scrub, was holding onto Yuu's hand and gently running his other hand through Yuu's hair.

The doctor continued to call out commands and proceeded with the operation. Time passed by and soon the room was filled with a baby's cry. Yuu felt his heart clench in happiness as the soft crying kept going, He saw the joy on Mino's face as one of the assistants walked over to let them both see the new addition to their family.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

Mino reached his hands out to grab the newborn and smiled from ear to ear at his son. He looked over at Yuu who was trying to hold back tears of happiness. "He has your eyes Yuu-chan, just like I hoped. What should we name him?"

It only took a few seconds for Yuu to decide. "Sora….Kanade Sora." Yes, Sora was the perfect name. He was the sky of Yuu's life now while Mino was his sun. He had his own family now. Something he thought would never be possible. Something he never imagined he'd ever have. Grabbing onto Sora while Mino helped support him, Yuu looked at his child's face. He indeed had his maroon eyes but it looked like he had Mino's nose, mouth and ears.

Yuu gently moved to kiss Sora's head. The tears continued to roll down his face. It was definitely one of the happiest days of his life. A new chapter was just beginning for them.

XXXX

A week had passed since Sora was born. Mino had made sure to get out of work as early as he could to get back home. His parents and Yamato had made their way over the same day Sora was born and had stayed with the lovers for the entire week. Mr. Kanade had left after a week since he had to go back to work and took Yamato with him since he couldn't miss any more school days. Mrs. Kanade happily decided to stay for another week to help Yuu with whatever he needed and to look after Sora.

Chiaki also made sure to visit and even stayed over a few nights. He was overjoyed now that he was an uncle to an adorable baby boy. Hatori had gotten the news from Mino when he had gone to work the day after Yuu's labor and told the Emerald Department about his new baby. Of course it was a shock to the team since they had no idea Mino was with someone, let alone that he was expecting a baby. Hatori was the most confused out of everyone, but fortunately Mino made sure to explain everything to him to bring him up to date.

To Yuu's relief Hatori didn't tease him for being a "mother" now. It seemed like they had made a silent agreement to be on good terms with each other for their lovers and for the baby that would be a part of both of their lives. Mayumi also went to visit every time she got the chance. She beamed in delight when Mino and Yuu chose her to be Sora's Godmother.

The days were filled with laughter and smiles. Mino and Yuu made sure to learn everything they could from Mrs. Kanade on how to take care of Sora and do things properly. Yuu spent his three months off with Sora watching him slowly grow and look more like Mino minus the eyes. It was a bit of a challenge when the three months were over and Yuu was fully recovered to go back to work. Mrs. Kanade and Chiaki had offered to babysit Sora while Mino and Yuu went to work.

The long days of work and the nights spent with Sora were exhausting but rewarding to the parents. One night after putting Sora to sleep in his room and walking over to bed, Yuu was surprised to see a small black box on his pillow. He carefully picked it up and opened it, surprised to see a beautiful ring inside.

"Yuu-chan…"

Yuu turned around to find Mino on one knee with a big smile on his face and a rose in his hand. He was still wearing his suit after attending a meeting during the day. Mino grabbed onto Yuu's hand, not daring to take his eyes away from his lover's.

"Will you marry me Yuu-chan?"

The words each felt like kisses placed upon Yuu's lips. He felt tears start to form in his eyes. They had been together for a long time now. The day they had bumped into each other and shared the last brownie was a day Yuu would always treasure. It was the day fate decided to show him that Mino was the one he'd fall deeply in love with and spend the rest of his life with.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Mino got up from the floor and placed the rose on the bed. He grabbed the box from Yuu, took out the ring and placed it on Yuu's finger. Yuu marveled at the beautiful band until he noticed Mino taking another ring out of his pocket and putting it on his own finger. The taller man smiled at his lover.

"Mine isn't as nice as yours, but I wanted to get something to show that I'm taken."

Yuu couldn't help but smile and moved closer to kiss Mino. They stayed in place for a few moments, relishing in the sweet kiss they were sharing to seal their engagement. Yuu could already hear Chiaki's screams of joy and Mrs. Kanade's cries of happiness once they found out the news.

After three months of resting and self-control, Yuu and Mino gave in. They kissed each other until they found themselves on the bed, taking off clothes and throwing them to the side. Their bodies were against each others and their hands were exploring one another like the first time they had made love. So much had happened and so much more was yet to happen. Yuu let out small moans each time Mino nipped at his skin and caressed the sensitive areas on his body.

"Mino…"

The kisses and touches continued until they clasped their hands and connected their bodies. Each breath was followed along with each other's name. They didn't let each other go and tightened their hands as they reached their climax. Mino carefully moved next to Yuu's side and held him close as they caught their breath. Yuu couldn't think of any other place he would rather be then in Mino's arms. It was now and forever the place he would call home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey there! I'm super sorry this took forever to update! O_O It's been hard getting motivation to work on my stories, but I finally got some motivation! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be the last which of course will be Yuu and Mino's wedding! Again thank you so much for reading and following this story! I appreciate the support!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
